nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V64
Nintendo Power V64 is the September 1994 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Mortal Kombat II on it's cover. Super NES ''Mortal Kombat II'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is the cover story Mortal Kombat II. The 10-page article gives full details and statistics on many of the characters. ''Super Bomberman 2'' The next article features Super Bomberman 2. It provides details about the game modes and items, and also gives a brief overview of what to expect in the first few Stages. ''Killer Instinct'' This section of the magazine examines Killer Instinct. It's a 6-page exclusive giving readers a brief glimpse at the upcoming fighting game. ''Pocky & Rocky 2'' This Super NES article reviews Pocky & Rocky 2. It lists the new characters in the game and has maps for the first few levels. The Sports Scene This next section showcases some of the sports games released at the time, including Troy Aikman NFL Football, Tecmo Super Baseball and ESPN Speedworld. ''Blackthorne'' The next article discusses Blackthorne. It has maps for the first three levels. ''Aerobiz Supersonic'' This article discusses Aerobiz Supersonic. It gives a brief look at what the game is about. ''Vortex'' The next SNES article discusses Vortex. The 8-page article gives stats on the four vehicles and provides maps for Stages 1-4. ''Shien's Revenge'' Shien's Revenge is the subject of the next article. It discusses the weapons and attacks, as well as the bosses in the first five Stages. The Making of Donkey Kong Country This 4-page article gives a behind-the-scenes look at how the graphics were developed for Donkey Kong Country. ''Secret of Mana'' Special This 12-page article is a special that showcases Secret of Mana. It reviews the end of the game in-depth. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Young Merlin (SNES), Equinox (SNES), The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (GB), and Donkey Kong (GB). Game Boy ''Taz-Mania'' The first Game Boy article reviews Taz-Mania. It contains maps for Stages 1-4. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' The next article reviews Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, based on the popular TV series. The short 2-page article only gives a brief overview of the game. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES, Game Boy, and NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Super Metroid *# NBA Jam *# Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Mega Man X *Game Boy *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Tetris *NES *# The Legend of Zelda *# Tetris 2 *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# NES Open Tournament Golf *# Metroid Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Blackthorne, ''Mortal Kombat II, Super Bomberman 2, Vortex *Game Boy: **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include The Lion King (SNES), Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure (SNES) and Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures (SNES). Category:Nintendo Power Category:1994 Nintendo Power volumes